


A School Dance

by H0siesEndgame



Series: Hosie Oneshots [6]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Focuses on Hosie but there is mentions of other characters, Josie wants to ask Hope, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), School Dance, They are already girlfriends in this, They love each other, but she is scared Hope will say no, hosie fluff, just fluff, mention of Malivore, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0siesEndgame/pseuds/H0siesEndgame
Summary: There's a school dance, and Josie really wants to ask Hope but is scared she will say no.That's basically it
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169783
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	A School Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be releasing Hosie content quite often. That's because I have a lot of oneshots already written on another app, but am deciding to release them here. So more content for you to enjoy :)

It was a normal day in Mystic Falls. Well, normal for some. See, in the Salvatore Boarding School, each student was nervous and yet also excited for an upcoming event. Many of them had been out shopping for it, to buy the perfect outfit. That's right, the annual school dance was coming up. In a week, the entire school would be dancing the night away. Seeing as it was in seven days, students had started asking others to be their date. MG had asked Lizzie, Kaleb had asked Jed, Raf asked a girl too. All of these people accepted the invitations. Even Landon had a date. However, there was one particular brunette who still had to ask a certain someone, but she was terrified to do so. That brunette was Josie.

Josette had always been one to love the school events, specifically the dances and the talent shows. So, it came as quite a surprise to herself when she realized she still hadn't asked Hope to go with her. They were dating, therefore most people would assume they'd automatically go together. But Josie knew better than that. Hope wasn't normally one for big social events like a dance or parties. In fact, she could probably count on one hand the number of events she had actually attended, which was why Josie was so anxious to ask her. She really wanted to go, but if her girlfriend said no then she wouldn't be mad. Being a hopeless romantic, Josie probably would set up a cute date instead. She already had one planned in her head, just in case Hope said no.

~~~~

Josie had just finished her class. It was only 3 days until the dance and she promised herself that she would ask Hope by the end of the day. She had a photo of her girlfriend's schedule saved on her phone, meaning she knew that Hope would be going from a science class. That meant Hope would more than likely already be back at her room. Josie figured it would be better to go straight there, rather than wait at the class.

Josie took small, nervous steps as she approached Hope's dorm room. Her palms felt like they were sweating enough to fill a bucket, and her mind was racing with the worst possible outcomes. The door soon swung open to reveal Hope in her school uniform.

"Hello, gorgeous." She smiled, pulling Josie in closer and pressing her against the back of the door. Hope closed the little space that was between them and connected their lips. Josie kissed back, allowing her hands to roam up Hope's shirt. The tribrid smiled into the kiss and pulled back briefly to say "I missed you today." Considering they had had no classes together and were only able to spend their lunch break with each other, they were eager for any physical contact.

"I missed you too, babe," Josie answered and resumed the kiss. After almost ten minutes of making out against the door, Hope picked Josie up. The taller girl wrapped her legs around Hope's waist, never pulling her lips away. Hope used her vamp speed to carry Josie over to the bed. Carefully, she placed Josie down on top of the sheets and climbed on top of her. She placed kisses all over Josie's kneck, as well as along the edge of the top of her shirt. Soon, their clothes were tossed and scattered across the bedroom.

~~~~

The two girls panted heavily as they collapsed onto the bed. They used the blanket to cover their naked bodies. Hope had her arm wrapped around Josie's back. Josie linked their hands together. She was nestled into her girlfriend's chest. Both of them were grinning from ear to ear. 

"That was incredible," Josie said whilst catching her breath. Hope kissed her cheek before answering.

"Yeah, it was." They cuddled closely for a while. They both regained their breath, but Josie's heart was still pounding. Why? Because she was building the courage to ask Hope to the dance. She was just waiting for the right time to slip it into the conversation.

"Hey Jo, you okay?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine just....nervous." Josie made the mistake of looking directly into Hope's blue eyes, making her heart rate increase even more.

"About what?"

"Uhh...I-I uh...umm...you know what? Never mind. It's nothing." Josie lied, suddenly trying to back out of asking.

"It's not nothing. I can tell you're lying. So what's up? You can talk to me." Hope said. Josie started to play with their fingers that were intertwined, looking down at that instead of at Hope.

"Well...I just was wondering-well I mean I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the dance with me? I mean I get it's not usually your thing which is why I was so nervous but I-" Hope cut off Josie's rambling by giving her a soft kiss on the lips. When Josie pulled back confused as to why Hope interrupted her, Hope knew she had to say something.

"Sorry. You were rambling." She laughed, gently brushing Josie's hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"If that's what I get for rambling then I may just have to do it more often." She grinned.

"But back to your question...I would love to go with you, Jo."

"Really?" She wasn't sure what the answer going to be - whether it would be an enthusiastic yes or a hell no, so she was completely shocked to have the better one.

"Yes. Plus, it means I get to see you looking super sexy in a dress or whatever you wear, even though you always look good." Josie blushed at the compliment.

"That means I'll get to see you all dressed up too." Hope nodded and Josie kissed her again, ecstatic that they would be going to the dance together.

"I love you," Hope said.

"I love you too," Josie replied.

Every time Josie said she had to go, Hope insisted on five more minutes of 'cuddle time', as she said. Hope gave puppy dog eyes each time, which for Josie made it impossible to say no. That was until she finally did.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Said Josie, as she was buttoning up her shirt. Hope was still lying in bed. In one last attempt to make Josie stay, she sat up, knowing full well that the blanket would fall and expose her upper chest. As soon as Josie saw it, her cheeks turned a bright tomato-colored red. She stared at Hope's breasts for longer than she should.

"Like what you see?" Hope chuckled, smirking proudly.

"Yes...but even your perfect body won't make me stay. I have to go or else Lizzie and my dad will kill me."

"Fine. it was worth a go. I didn't even want you to say anyway." Hope huffed and crossed her arms, acting like she was mad. Josie was finished putting her clothes back on when she leaned over the bed and get Hope a quick peck.

"Bye." With that, she left Hope's room. The gemini witch went back to her room that night, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. Lizzie noticed it as soon as Josie entered their room. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she found herself asking questions.

"What's got you all happy?" Lizzie wondered.

"I asked Hope to the dance."

"OH MY GOD! Tell me everything!" Lizzie demanded, patting the space on her bed. Josie gladly sat down. "I want to know all the details," Lizzie added. 

"Yeah, I really don't think you do." Josie winked at her sister, knowing how'd she'd react. Call it payback, in a sense, for every time Lizzie told Josie in-depth stories about her sex life.

"Ewwww...Now I need to bleach my eyes...and probably my ears. Ewww. I think I'm gonna be sick. No, I'm definitely gonna be sick." She gagged. Even though she was constantly acting like that, she did approve of Josie's relationship. At first, she was skeptical, but then she saw how happy Josie was and how much Hope loved her. Then she had to approve. Josie was her sister and Hope was her best friend. Them being together would give her an excuse to hang out with Hope more often. A win-win situation, really.

"Shut up!" Josie playfully pushed her sister. After Lizzie finally got over Josie's comment, she finally talked to her about it. She said how worried she was to ask. Lizzie said she was stupid for even being slightly nervous. Her exact words were 'That girl is so damn whipped that she would literally do anything for you if you asked her.' Josie giggled at her sister and insisted that Hope wasn't 'whipped'. But each time, Lizzie would counter it with another reason as to why she thought Hope was. For each reason, Josie would end up blushing.

~day of the dance~

Hope finished her last bit of makeup before she headed to Josie's room. She was wearing a silky black dress that went down to her knees. She paired it with her Mikaelson necklace as well as a few rings. One of them being the one Josie gave her on their two month anniversary. On her feet, she wore a simple pair of small black heels that matched her dress. If she wasn't going with Josie, then she wouldn't have attended the dance. Hope was surprised at herself for wanting to go. She also knew that her going would make Josie smile and seeing Josie smile made Hope happy. Josie just made Hope happy in general. She had quite literally brightened up Hope's life. Before they got together or even became friends, Hope lived a gloomy and lonely life. In some sense, Josie had saved her from that.

As reached the twins' room she noticed MG about to knock on the door. She smiled at him. They had both become great friends seeing that they were two of the closest people to Josie.

"Here for Lizzie, I see," Hope said. MG nodded at her then spoke.

"How do I look?" He said, straightening his tie.

"You look great, MG."

"Thanks. You do too." Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and out popped Lizzie and Josie.

"What's all this noise out here then?" Lizzie joked. She walked straight over to MG and grabbed his hand. Josie went over to Hope.

"You never cease to amaze me, Josie Saltzman. You look sexy, just like I predicted." Josie was wearing a dress too. Hope smirked her typical smirk. Without fail, each time she did it Josie would have complete panic and practically forget how to talk. It made her feel some type of way each and every time. Hope appeared to be one of the most confident people when she was around Josie, when she was always internally filled with butterflies. 

"Thank you. You look hot." Josie's eyes grew ten sizes when she realized what she said. She didn't mean to say it because her sister was rather close. However, she certainly meant it. "I mean...umm...y-you look perfect." She said nervously, the same kind of nervousness that she expressed on their first date. Hope grinned, putting her arm out for Josie to take. The brunette happily wrapped her arm around Hope's as they made their way to the dance. Words couldn't express how lucky Hope felt to have a beautiful girl like Josie by her side.

Once they got there, they socialized with people like Kaleb, Rafael, Landon, and all of their main squad. Then, as if by fate, one of Josie's favorite slower song came on. Hope knew that her girlfriend liked the song, which is exactly why she did what she did. She put out her hand, ready for Josie to take it.

"Care to dance, m'lady?" She chuckled. Josie put her hand in Hope's and smiled like nothing else mattered in the world. Like it was only them two, at that moment.

"I would love to." The two of them moved over to where people were dancing, weaving their way through the crowd. They came to a stop when there was enough space around them. Josie's arms wrapped around Hope's neck and Hope's wrapped around Josie's waist. The girls danced. Their bodies moved to the beat. That night, the two enjoyed being together, enjoyed spending time with others, and enjoyed being able to have events like that at their school. Life felt normal, or as normal as it could be seeing as they were supernatural that fought mythical monsters every other week.


End file.
